


Come In With The Rain

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: Gilbert goes to Paris, and when he comes back, he's got something to give to Anne. Yet another pen inspired fic.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 57





	Come In With The Rain

The rain had started on her walk to her next lecture. It was pouring, in a dreary, November fashion. It had been so lovely earlier Anne hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella with her. Now, as she hurried home, she regretted that choice immediately.  
She lived in Aunt Josephine’s townhouse, with Cole and Diana, and her old dear friend as well. When Diana had refused to go to Paris, her Mother had turned her out and it was Aunt Josephine she found comfort with. She’d taken Anne along, and now she lived together with her dearest friends as she finished her studies.  
As she was walking, she had not been paying much attention too focused on not getting wet. She bumped into a strong, firm chest.   
“Anne?” a voice she recognized made her look up.   
Gilbert Blythe stood there, tall, dark haired, and dashing as ever. She stared, in shock. She hadn’t expected to see him ever again. The last she had heard he had boarded a ship to Paris. There had been no wedding to Winifred, instead Gilbert had come to an arrangement with Mr. Barry.   
Diana explained that since the two were partners, her father was financing Gilbert’s studies. Even though it was in a field unrelated to finance or business, Mr. Barry wanted his young business partner to succeed and the two had come to an arrangement.  
He had never responded to the letter expressing her feelings, and they had never had a moment to discuss that bonfire confession that seemed ages and ages ago. Of course, Gilbert would find her looking like drenched church mouse on the day he so happened to return.  
He was smart enough to have an umbrella with him as well, which he placed over her head and she found herself temporarily dry.  
“G-g-gilbert!” she stammered. “Whatever are you doing here? I thought you were still in France.”  
“I was,” he said, “I had some…. well….some unfinished business here.”   
“Here?” she said. “In Kingston?”  
He nodded. He looked much the same, still with that quizzical brow, and yet so gentlemanly and grown up it was like looking at stranger. A stranger who still made her heart race and brought a blush to her cheeks.   
He smiled at her. “You look cold. Why don’t we stop somewhere to wait out the rain? That is, if you don’t find it improper.”   
She laughed a bit. “You’re an old school chum, Mr. Blythe. Whatever could be improper about that?”   
“Old school chum,” he repeated, “yes----of course.”   
“Aunt Josephine’s is just around that way, if you would like to come in with me. I’ll make you a cup of tea if you have the time.”   
“Of course I do,” he said, “ah, that’s right. I’d forgotten that you were living with Diana’s aunt. How is our rebellious Miss Barry doing since she’s flown the nest?”   
Anne smiled. “She has grown furiously independent. I quite like it.”   
“Good on her. I always knew she had it in her,” said Gilbert.  
The two of them strolled the remaining way together. He kept the umbrella over them and offered her his arm. She took it and breathed in his smell. He no longer smelled of hay and apples the way he used to, but cigars and the faintest hint of cologne.   
She might have tried fooling herself into thinking that this was Gilbert, her old school chum. But this was also someone new---this was Gilbert Blythe, the world traveler. The gentleman. Her heart had started to pound so wildly against her chest she feared he would hear it.   
She opened the door of the town house, and Gilbert followed her in. He took off his hat, and umbrella, and then they went to the parlor. Everyone was out at the moment.   
“I’ll get that tea. I’ll be right back. Just wait here.”   
He smiled up at her. “Of course.”   
She placed her books on a nearby table, and then bustled into the kitchen. She clanged around trying to get everything ready, her hands shaking so much she was worried she might break the fancy teacups.  
Then, she felt someone standing behind her. She stiffened. Gilbert.   
She turned around, and found herself pressed up against the stove with Gilbert Blythe standing a breath away from her. “Gilbert….” She breathed.  
In his hand was an old, familiar pen. The pen of duplicity that she had lent him forever ago on when they were studying for their Queens exams. From the tip of the pen, dangled a small wedding ring with an emerald in the center.   
“You see,” he said, “I had to come back, Carrots. I had to give you this pen. It’s been driving me mad for months and months. I was using it for my studies, but every time I wrote something all I could think of was you.”   
“Me?” she said breathlessly.  
“You. So, I came to give it back. And my heart, if you’ll have me.”   
She let out a nervous laugh, he slipped the ring on her finger, and then she clutched his face in her hands as she pulled him towards her to kiss him deeply. “Of course I’ll have you, Gilbert Blythe. Always.”   
And they stood there kissing in the kitchen, the pen having dropped to the ground, and the tea kettle whistling on behind them as they did.


End file.
